


Heart Over Head

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Julie keeps finding herself in situations where Tobin says things that knocks the wind from her chest.





	Heart Over Head

Tobin smiled at JJ as the woman spoke a million miles an hour, using her hands to explain something that had happened during the game that Tobin, if she was being honest, had missed. Julie had been on fire during the game and that’s all Tobin had really paid attention to. She had been benched for the game, something about having sneezed too much for Jill’s liking. Tobin didn’t mind though, she got to watch the team tear it up without her, all while she stayed nice and warm under a blanket. 

“What?” Julie asked and Tobin gave her a quizzical look.

“What, what?” Tobin replied and Julie smiled, laughing as she shook her head.

“Tobin… you just asked me out.” Julie chuckled and Tobin’s heart hit her feet so hard it nearly made her knees buckle.

“What? No, I didn’t!” Tobin’s voice cracked. She’d  been so zoned out, she could’ve said the earth was flat and wouldn’t have even noticed. 

“Yeah, you did Toby,” Julie said, a smile still across her face and Tobin felt her cheeks turning a deep red.

“I did?”

“You did.”

“Well…” Tobin sucked in a deep breath. “Do you want to?”

“Want to what, Tobin?” Julie asked a smirk playing at her mouth and Tobin internally groaned, of course, Julie would do this to her.

“Julie, would you like to go out with me? Sometime?” Tobin asked her voice shrinking more and more as the words spilled out.

“Hmmm… sorry Tobin, but no.” Tobin’s eyes shot wide.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m happy by myself right now,” Julie said, trying to fight the laughter building in her chest.

“Oh… ok… I’m just going to…” Tobin turned about to walk away when Julie grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

“C'mon Tobs, you think I’m really that mean?” Julie asked and Tobin sniffled.

“I don’t know…” Tobin admitted sadly and Julie smiled, kissing Tobin’s cheek. 

“Pick me up at six tomorrow?” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Juile smiled as she walked away. “And Tobin, don’t go to bed with wet hair and end up with a worse cold. I’d like a good night kiss tomorrow.”

Tobin nodded absently, still not entirely certain what just happened. 

x-x-x

Julie put a hand on the back of her head as she leaned over Tobin, staring down at her.

“I’ll start with ‘I’m sorry’,” Julie chuckled as Tobin opened her eyes a little before groaning. 

“What happened?” Tobin asked and Julie sat down on the ground next to her, still holding her head.

“Well... we hit our heads together about as hard as we possibly could.”

“Sounds painful,” Tobin breathed out, eyes once again closed. 

“It is.” Julie sighed as her own medic checked her out. “You ok?”

“I love you,” Tobin said, a smile crossing her face. 

“Wait, what?” Julie shouted and Tobin’s eyes shot open.

“Ow!” Tobin groaned covering her eyes. She, however, didn’t miss the smirk on the Thorns’ doctor’s face. “What?”

“What did you just say?” Julie asked.

“Ow?”

“No... before that…”

“What?” Tobin had to think for a moment. 

“Tobin, what did you just say…”

“My head hurts Julie and as much as I love you, this hurts.” 

“There!” Julie shouted jumping to her feet, pointing down at Tobin. “That!”

“What?” Tobin shouted back attempting to get up but doctor pushed her back down to the ground. 

“You love me?” Julie asked and Tobin finally reopened her eyes, looking up at Julie.

“Of course, I do.” Tobin raised an eyebrow at her and Julie’s eyes started to water. “What?”

“You’ve never said it before…”

“...Oh.”

“We really should get you checked out.” The doctor looked at Tobin and then up to Julie. “And maybe you too…” 

“She loves me,” Julie said, grinning and the man chuckled. 

“That’s what she said.” 

“Can we, like, get out of the sun?” Tobin whined as she laid back down on the grass, Julie still grinning down at her.

x-x-x

Tobin flopped down onto the grass next to Julie, sighing. 

“So sore,” Tobin said and Julie chuckled, running her hand through Tobin’s hair.

“So tired,” Julie said back, kissing Tobin’s head. 

“Double practices shouldn’t be a thing.”

“They shouldn’t, but on the plus side you are really cute when you’re like this.”

“Admit it, I’m always cute.” Tobin smirked at Julie before leaning over kissing her.

“And sweaty and gross.” Julie grinned as Tobin huffed, wrapping her arms around Julie, attempting to pull her close.

“You love it!”

“Ew stop,” Julie laughed trying to push Tobin away. 

“I should just make it official so you can’t ever push me away and marry you. What do you say, Julie Johnson, marry me?” Tobin laughed, leaning over to kiss Julie again but this time Julie shoved Tobin backwards. 

“You did not just say that,” Julie said, moving to stand.

“What?”

“You just proposed! All of our relationship has been you saying stuff when you aren’t thinking straight and right now you’re exhausted an—” Tobin cut Julie off by pulling a ring box out of her bag. 

“Julie, marry me? I’m serious. I’m thinking straight... well, as much as I can for being gay. I’m not too tired, I don't have a concussion, I’m not distracted by you being gorgeous. Well, any more than I usually am. I am asking you to please, marry me.” Tobin explained and opened the ring box. 

“Tobin…” Julie looked down at Tobin who was now on bended knee. 

“Just say yes…” Tobin whispered and Julie smiled, leaning down cupping Tobin’s face she kissed her. 

“Of course!” Julie smiled, kissing Tobin again as she wrapped her arms around Julie, pulling her down to the ground then pinning her to it. Tobin grinned against Julie’s mouth, unable to contain her happiness.

x-x-x

Tobin looked up at Julie as the woman straddled her hips. 

“Hi,” Tobin said and Julie chuckled, dropping her forehead to Tobin’s. 

“Hey,” Julie said as Tobin placed her hands on Julie’s hips, as Julie slowly rotated them, grinding against Tobin. 

“You know, I hear practice makes perfect when trying to get pregnant.” Tobin smirked as Julie groaned, flopping down onto the couch off of Tobin. “What?”

“You and your big mouth just killed the mood.”


End file.
